The Journey
by Elsie girl
Summary: An O'connel sense of adventure and Carnahan luck may have landed Lane and Emma in more excitement than they wanted. Where will they end up? Will they make the journey home? crossover, sort of. Worth the read! Please R&R! Thanks for reading!
1. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: The Mummy and all related stuff doesn't belong to me. This is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended. Plaese don't sue! **

**A/N: This is a crossover fic with The Ghost and The Darkness but if you haven't seen it, don't worry it will still make sense. No there's no ghosts and evil, it takes place and Africa and that's all I can say now. This is my first so please read and review fellow Mummy fans! This chapter is more an intro but the next one's coming soon...**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

The sun was slowing rising over the thick fog surrounding the O'Connel manor. It steamed off the hedges and smothered the low grass while the early birds twitered busily. Inside the house, though, the scene was far from this peaceful autum.

"Mum! I can't find my hat!"

"Mum! I've lost my shoes!"

"Well have you looked in the rack?"

"For my shoe?"

"No, Emma. For Lane's hat."

"But what about my shoes?"

"Try the Parlor."

"Mum! Mum! Mum!"

"What?"

"It's not there."

"What's not where?"

"My hat's not in the palor, but Emma's shoes are."

"Well, give Emma her shoes and Emma: help your sister find her hat."

"Mum! Mum! MUM!"

"Ohhh...for goodness sake, What?!"

"My hat is most defintely not on the rack."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not the keeper-of-hats, for goodness sake. Find it yourselves, dears. I"m very busy at the moment." Evy O'Connel shouted across the house to her twin daughters as she attempted to carry a bag half her size out of the master bedroom. Rick entered at that exact moment and swooped it out of her hands just as she began to lose her balance. He masterfully caught it in one hand, and his wife in the other.

"Whoa, careful there." he said, lifting her upright. He had spent the entire morning carrying the never-ending lungage out to the car. He looked tired and sweat dotted his brow, but at least he had avoided the house of scurrying, irratable girls. This was, no doubt, his ingenuis plan; and Evy knew it.

"You missed all the fun." she teased him.

"Well, someone has to do the heavy lifting around here."

"Oh, and would you like me to carry them out to the car myself?."

"I didn't say it was **_me _**that had the hard job, did I?" he smirked. "I'm afriad to ask, but, are we ready to go?"

"Yes. Well, almost. Lane is looking for her hat." Just then, a loud response sounded from downstairs: "I got it!"

"Thank goodness! It's about time. Where was it?" Evelyn asked her girls as they entered their parent's bedroom, hatted and shoed. "In the kitchen cupboard." Emma answered matter-of-factly.

"The kitchen cupboard?" Rick asked, with a confused frown.

"Don't ask." Emma warned, rolling her eyes. Lane giggled. He decided _not _to ask.

The O'Connels met Evie's brother Johnathan on the boat docks in London. There they boarded a ship destined for north eastern Africa. Once they arrived in Cairo, they bought their train tickets for Thebes. Their train did not leave until the following day so the group headed to the hotel. Once they settled their things in, they went down to the resteraunt for tea and met a grinning (and tall!) Alexander O'Connel.

"Hey Alex!""We missed you!""Did you get us presents?""Guess what we saw!" The girls chirpped.

"Hey ol' bum." said his Uncle, patting him on the shoulder. This was his nickname for Alex, since he called his mother 'ol' mum'. It no longer bothered Alex, or at least, not too much. "How are you?" he asked with a ginueine smile Alex didn't miss. Was he concerned? Did he see the creases around his eyes?

"Alex!" Evy wrapped her arms around his neck, clearly very glad to see her son as they had been apart quite a while, him being off at school here in Cairo. He would be joining the family for their big dig in Thebes during the break and he was just as thrilled as they were. Rick seemed happy about it too, as he enveloped Alex in huge one-armed hug, ruffled his hair, and beamed at him. He had really grown up!

"Am I getting shorter? You look a good five inches taller since the last time we saw you."

"At least." Evelyn added.

"When was that? June?" Uncle Jon asked taking his seat and a cigar.

"Feels like centuries." Evy sighed as she too took her seat and Rick placed an arm around her shoulders as he sat down next to his wife. He offered her a look that said 'I know what you mean.' She returned it with a small smile.

With everyone seated Alex took a deep breath and said: "Hey girls, I missed you too. Yes, I have presents. What did you see? Hey ol' Jon. I'm fine. Hey mum! Hey dad! Yes, you're shrinking. Ha. Ha Just kidding. Actually it was July, but I agree it feels like ages." He mocked panting as he finished the stream of answers. It was an old joke. The girls giggled and this made him smile, of course they did that a lot. Then they began talking as fast as he had, but this was no joke.

"What did you get us?"

"We saw a man-"

"A man with-"

"Let me tell it."

"No! You always tell it."

"He had a snake around his neck!"

"Yeah a great, big ugly beast with a tounge like this!" Here Emma gave her best impression of the man's snake's tounge, much to the distress of her mother. Rick, on the other hand, tried really hard not to burst out laughing. He tried, but it didn't work.

"It looked so wierd. And we saw a prince!"

"The prince he had loads of jewels and servants and... ."

"Really did you see any lions?" he asked.

"No! I hate lions!" Lane quickly answered.

"I'd love to see a lion one day." Emma replied. "Have you seen ever seen a lion, Alex?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Dad's seen a lion. Haven't you, dad?"

"Yes, and I've seen one attack a person too so you better be careful when you go tracking down those lions on that safari you're always talking about."

"You're going on a safari, Emma?"

Emma did not get a chance to answer because Evelyn was apparently very adamit about this as well. "Abosultely not! Rick I have asked you a million times to stop putting ideas like that in her head. No daughter of mine is wandering around the savanna chasing dangerous lions. Absolutely not."

"Alex, you think I can go one day don't you?" Emma asked, putting her brother very much on the spot.

"Well, I think mum's right actually." Emma's jaw dropped, but Evelyn smiled.

"Finally, someone agrees with me." she said.

"Oh yes. Lion hunting is much too dangerous. I'd take rotting, walking mummies, flesh eating insects, and resurected egyptain soldiers any day. Yes, much more safe. After all, no harm harm ever came from chests and books, right? Lions, on the other hand, well, looking at lions could be very dangerous indeed. I don't know how with an armed gaurd, from a good distanst, in a vehicle but I'm pretty sure it could be. Best not safari, muck around with some good egytptian curses instead. Mum's right. Play it safe."

"Ohhh..." Evy just fumed.

Rick eyed Lane who was looking less than pleased with the topic of conversation. Johnathan quickly changed it, as was his greatest talent (Rick had to admit). The afternoon passed slowly and pleasently as the family conversed. Alex told them about life at school in Cairo, or some about it. Evelyn talked about the dig, the museum, and so on. Johnathan and Rick both told a few of their exciting, risque tales. The girls chimed in with their chatter often. Thier table stayed lively into the evening. Everyone decided to take a break and step outside for a while before taking dinner together. Alex agreed to take the girls for a brief walk around the city as their parents retired to their room and Johnathan characteristically headed for the bar.


	2. An Exhibition of Amazing Beasts

**A/N: **This is chapter 2. It's longer and very important to the story. Please leave me a review so I know what you're thinking out there, if I need to go faster, be clearer, or whatever. I hope you enjoy it. (P.S. In the next chapter it gets better!)

discliamer: See Chapter 1 (don't own it. please don't sue...)

**Chapter 2: An Exhibition of Amazing Beasts from Around the World**

On their walk through the bazaar of Cairo, Lane and Emma had added quite a few thing to their Christmas wish lists. Things, of course, that could be only be found in a Cairo bazaar. The siblings were laughing, trying on scarves and explorer hats, jugging knives, and munching on fruits when something caught Alex's eye.

"Girls, I've got a special treat for you. Let's go in here."

They headed into a big tent at the end of a street. Inside, in a circle around the edge of the tent, were several metal cages. Within these austere cages were an assortment of wild animals. In one was screeching baboons. Another housed a depressed, pacing sun-bear. Across from it was a vicious, fiery tiger. Huddled in another corner was a distressed looking group of peacocks. Alex quickly regretted his decision to detour into the tent. He had hoped the girls, who were always fascinated with animals, would enjoy seeing an "Exhibition of Amazing Beasts from Around the World" as the sign had promised, but this was a sorrowful sight he knew would upset them.

Before he could whisk his sisters to safety, Lane gasped and pointed his attention to the last cage in the tent. To his utmost surprise, in the remaining cage was a massively muscular, about 7 feet tall, very dark man. His size was enough to make anyone step back but the rest of his appearance was even more unsettling. He was tattooed in black from head to foot and scared deeply. Some of his scars were just gashes but most followed a pattern. It seemed to be some sort of design. He had large metal plates in his ears where earrings would be. He had a few more crude pierces adorning his angry face. He had tufts of black hair and beady black eyes. His coffee ground skin was the darkest Alex had ever seen on a native.

"This is terrible." Emma uttered quietly looking around at the state of life in this so-called "fine exhibit". She had clearly voiced what they were all feeling. Just then, a man, mousy looking, with a turban on his bald head and a brightly colored cloak draped around him came up to them. Clearly this was his...um...establishment.

He groggily cleared his throat and said in an oily voice with a heavy Eastern accent: "May I interest you English ladies and fine English gentleman in a tour of my establishment? I have, in this very tent, wonders from all around the world such as you have never seen or imagined in your wildest dreams." His greedy eyes snapped to Alex's coin bag. "For a nominal fee, of course. Would you care to see?"

Putting a hand on each of his little sister's shoulders protectively, he said the only thing he could think of: "No we would not. You disgust me and I sincerely hope you get exactly what's coming to you." With that, he turned the group around and, with looks of utter loathing on all of the O'Connels' faces, they exited the tent.

Once several yards away, Alex slowed his pace and glanced down at his sisters to see if they were as upset as he was.

"Oh, Alex." said Emma in a small voice Alex had never heard her use before.

"Yes? Are you alright?" He stopped and looked at her only to find, to his further puzzlement, that she had tears welling up in her soft, brown eyes. Emma did not cry. Lane sometimes, but Emma almost never (unless injured).

"I know, little bit." He called her kindly and lifted her up in big hug. "Just don't think on it. One day that grubby little weasel will end up behind bars in cold cell with people staring disdainfully at him too. Just don't think on it."

Now he realized, as he heard a small noise around his knees, that Lane was openly crying as well. Oh no! He was definitely in over his head here. He should have brought along mum or dad. He put Emma down and pulled Lane close.

"There, there pet." He used her pet name on her trying to comfort them both, but she whined harder. Emma collected herself at once. She just had to be the tougher one. Lane recovered soon after. She may have been more upset over her twins usual behavior than the event itself. He offered to buy them candied nuts and told a few poor jokes to get them giddy again. Shortly afterwards, he succeeded in herding the two puffy-eyed, runny nosed, sugar-coated 8-year-old girls into the hotel. 'Great,' he thought, 'So I've been in charged an hour and they've spent all their pocket money, burst into tears, and spoiled their dinner. Mum will not be pleased.'

"My goodness!" Evy exclaimed, examining the condition of her girls. "What on earth have you lot been up to?"

"We went shopping!" Lane exclaimed as she entered her parents room with her numerous bags in tow. "And Alex bought us candied nuts!" she added with equal enthusiasm.

"Alex," Evy said trying to sound more annoyed than she was. "Did you really have to let them spoil their dinner and spend their money in a single hour?"

"Um, well...it couldn't be helped." She shook her head, but only half-heartedly. Then she and Lane ran into the bedroom of the suite to examine her purchases. She didn't seem to notice her other daughter not trailing behind. Emma had uncharacteristically not uttered a single word since she entered the room. She placed her bag in the entrance of the bedroom but didn't follow her mother and sister inside. Instead she walked to the window and stared out of it.

Rick raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. "Don't ask now." his son mouthed to him. He nodded. The two left Emma at the window (as they knew she'd prefer) and stepped outside with some pretext so that Alex could explain the episode in the bizarre.

Just after they'd left Emma alone though, Evy realized she wasn't behind her.

"Oh that's really nice. This will look good with those tan shoes. You remember the tan ones we got in..."

"Oh yes." Lane replied looking at the garment laying on the bed her mother was referring to.

"What did you find, Emma?" Evy asked, turning around to look at her other daughter. Puzzled, she interrupted Lane's rambling. "Laney, where's your sister?"

"I dunno. She was here just a moment ago."

"Emma? Emma?" She walked out into the siting area to find a very distracted Emma still staring out the window. "There you are, darling. We were just looking at our purchases, what are you doing in here?"

"Just sitting." Evy's brow creased. She could sense that her youngest child was upset and went over to comfort her, glancing at Lane as a polite queue to leave. She didn't want Emma to feel awkward. Lane went away to get dressed for dinner. Usually she would be concerned for her twin and very stubborn, but she knew her better than anyone. She could tell that Emma was not crying, but rather cooking up some not-so-brilliant plot. She would go along with it, of course, but that didn't mean she had to believe it would work. Emma always had the best of intentions, but they usually led the girls into some sort of trouble.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Actually, we saw some animals and a slave man in filthy, cramped cages in a tent in the bazaar. It was just a bit disgusting and I'm just not feeling too well. I"ll be fine by dinner." She said simply and stood in an attempt to keep from acting as detached as she was feeling.

"That's terrible!" Evy exclaimed indignantly. She was truly upset by this; both because the conditions of the creatures were appalling and because she was afraid of the incident would effect her daughters. Her concern showed. Emma knew her mother was a worrier and, to help lift the mood, she put up all her bravado and energy into looking more cheerful. She gave a gentle, half smile at her mother's expression as if to say 'I'm fine.' without actually saying anything further about it. Evy sighed. She understood her child's behavior and rose from her position by Emma's chair. One of her hands on her hips she ran the other over her daughter's dirty-blonde curls.

"Maybe we can do something about it. Notify authorities, offer him money and sell them to a zoo."

"Don't worry about it." Emma smiled a little and turned on her heal. Both female O'Connels had plans to definitely do something about it, but neither of them shared their plans.

After dinner Evy and Rick finally had the chance to do talk about what they would do.

"Well, we can't just do nothing."

"Look, Evy, I agree, it's wrong, but we can't go around saving the world and everyone in it. We can't fix every problem. Let's pick our battles."

"You know what? You're absolutely right."

Rick sat down on the bed. "What, dear? I was having a hallucination. I thought you just said I was right about this."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now, what I meant was-"

Rick cut her off, "Wait, I"m processing this. You mean you're not going to say 'no harm ever came from opening a few cages'?"

"No, what I said was: you're right about picking your battles."

"What's the catch? There is always a catch. Its getting rather annoying."

"Well, I pick this one."

"Great. Why?"

"Because its really important to the girls. Not to mention it's the right thing to do. If you won't do it for the animals and that poor man then will you do it for your daughters? Can't you see how upset they were?"

"Yes." Rick sighed. "Alex said Emma actually cried."

"Yes. She was distressed."

"Okay. You win, as usual. We'll talk to the constable, try threatening the man, and then try buying the lot from him. If none of that works we'll right a complaint to the British Embassy about the slave problem and I'll beat the guy up over the animals. But Evy,"

"Yes?"

"That is it. We go no farther, agreed?"

"Agreed." she answered. She kissed him to seal the agreement and, with that business settled, they moved on to move pressing matters.

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Emma was having a similar conversation with Lane.

"And that's all we have to do."

"All we have to do? Emm, are you mad? You're talking about-"

"Shhh." She warned, signaling that someone could be listening outside the door.

"Look, we won't get caught. It'll be quick."

"You can't promise that." she retorted.

"No, but I can promise that I'm doing this, with or without your help."

Lane let out a rough, exasperated sigh. "Alright." she gulped, as if in front of the firing squad, "I'll do it."

"Thanks, Lane." Emma's voice was sure of sincerity, so her sister grew confident they were doing the right thing. Maybe they wouldn't get caught, after all. Maybe it wasn't so dangerous. Then again... She thought of tattling for the millionth time. No, she told herself, she's my twin sister and she would never do that to me. Where's your loyalty, your courage? You're an O'Connel, for goodness sake! Eventually, Lane convinced herself to go through with it and went to sleep.

Emma feigned sleep and laid silently in her bed. She was tried but too anxious to drift off. She turned on her side and stared out the window. In the distance she could hear the sober growling of a burdened tiger and pacing sun bear.


	3. A Train, a plan

1**Chapter 3: A train, A plan, A big, bad man**

The next morning the hustle and bustle of the O'Connel's rooms matched that of the streets below. They had to be on the train at exactly one o'clock. After breakfast, packing was finished and bags were being trafficked downstairs. Then began the real hassle: getting everyone dressed.

"Mum! I've lost my jacket! My new jacket!"

"Well, it couldn't have gone far."

"My socks! My socks! They've gone!"

"Under the bed!"

"Hey! How did you guess my jacket was under the bed?"

"I was talking about the socks, but I'm glad you found it. Now look for the socks."

"I'm going to check the hallway."

"Where?"

"The hall. We were outside earlier. I'll be right back." then girls both exited the room.

"Did you notice how quite it got?" Rick asked his wife. "Its like magic." he said in mock fascination, causing her to laugh.

"Morning old chaps!" Jonathan entered jovial moments later.

"And there it goes." Rick commented, rolling his eyes at his brother-in-law.

"Almost ready, then?"

"Just about."

"Well, come on then. We haven't got all day."

"Evy is just doing...um...something with that whatever-you-call-it."

"It's a location grid and I think it will help us finish mapping the site the team in Thebes has uncovered. I just have to finish filling in the points of a few stars last night and...got it!" she smiled at her work and quickly put it away.

"Where's Alex?" Rick questioned Jon.

"Downstairs I think. Where are the girls?"

"Causing mayhem, reeking terror, destroying peace and quite-something like that."

"And they said girls were supposed to be easier." Jon laughed lightly. Just then, ironcally, outside a horrible noise rose from the streets below the hotel. A man was yelling and swearing in Egyptian. A few crashes came from that general direction.

"See, what'd I tell ya'?" Rick asked, moving towards the balcony.

He looked down to see an oily, bald man in bright turban and mismatched robes soaked in water and screaming at the top of his lungs. He was throwing things and shaking his fists, basically having a tantrum in the middle of a crowded bizarre. What interested Rick was not what he was doing, but rather where he was looking. He was facing the hotel window a floor lower than the one Rick was looking out of and sure enough, hanging their heads out, gleefully laughing at the man's distress, were none other than the girls. _His_ girls. He rolled his eyes upwards as if to say

"God, this is not so funny." Lane had something to say as well.

"Hey take a bath you stinking old-"

"Lane Siris O'Connel! Get your head back in that window and your bum up here right NOW! That goes for you too Emma as I'm sure this was all your idea." He didn't wait for an answer, but swirled around an headed downstairs. Evy and Jon were hot on his heals.

(Downstairs)

"Look, sir, I'm sorry for my children's behavior. I don't know what made them think of throwing a giant pot of water on your head from a three-story window. I assure you they are very sorry and it will never, ever happen again. Girls,"

"We're sorry." they said in unison, playing their most pathetic faces.

"Really, we weren't thinking and-"

"We are really sorry about the whole mess." Emma came forward at that moment and Lane followed. They hugged the ugly man. That's right-I said it-hugged. Evy thought they were trying to act sincere. Rick thought they were trying to act pathetic so he would soften up. Jon and Alex knowingly narrowed their eyes.

"Get these thing off me!" the despicable man shouted rudely, directing it towards the girls. He pinched Lane's shoulder and tore her off of him. She winced more than necessary. Emma's hair was tangled in his other fist and he slung her away.

At that moment Rick absolutely lost it. He punched the man hard, directly in the face. The smelly, turban guy stumbled dumbly backwards. This wasn't enough for Rick O'Connel, who grabbed the man by his silky robes and punched him twice more, making a crunching sound. The girls allowed themselves to be swept behind their mother who looked as angry as Rick. Jon and Alex were heading towards him, but not daring to gang up three on one.

"Don't you ever, EVER, lay a hand on my children!" he screamed menacingly. People were staring at Rick now. Evy pulled him away before the law could get involved or the man could regain his senses and defend himself. They headed to the train station.

Once on board, Rick was still fuming, Jon was talking about all he would do if he could get his hands on that filthy bugger, Alex was silently brooding the corner, and Evy was repeatedly asking the girls if they were sure they were okay.

"Yes, mum for the millionth time, I'm absolutely, positively fine." Emma acted as annoyed as possible. She eyed her sister warily and signaled for her to join her.

"Mum!" she stood up suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I have to pee."

"Well, hurry up and go before the train starts."

"Alright we'll be right back." the girls calmly left the compartment.

The two headed down the corridor to the bathroom door and stopped short.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked her sister.

"I am if you are." She answered with conviction. She wished she felt them same conviction in her heart.

"We have to hurry." Her sister nodded and the two stepped not into the restroom, but off the train. They hurried through the busy train station trying to memorize their spot. They still had a quite a while until the train pulled out, but they mustn't dawdle. They were headed towards the hotel and the bizarre and behind her back Emma pulled out a ring of rusty metal keys. They belonged to the turban headed man. They would have to remember to thank Uncle Jon and Alex for teaching them that trick later. Much later.


	4. The Plan Unfolds

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy or anything related. i only do this for entertainment.

A/N: Okay here is the long and (hopefully) exciting chapter 4. Lane and Emma's plan is beginning to unfold. This has some important stuff but the action has only begun. Please review! Thanks to both my reviewers so far. You comments were great. anything you can think of to tell me, (what it needs, what you like, what you're wondering about...anything!) please let me know.

**Chapter 4: The Plan Unfolds**

They wasted no time in arriving at the tent. First things first: they needed a distraction, which was why they brought the dab of gunpowder. Carefully, as stealthily as possible, they threw it with all their might on the edge of the tent. It caught fire. They hid behind a fruit cart and a few minuets later commotion began to issue from the tent. The animals were screaming in fear of the flames. Soon, though the fire was small, the few customers inside had come running out. From the safety of a fort of oranges, the twins watched happily as everything went according to plan.

The turban man was closing his exhibit, shouting that he knew the little devils that were behind this and was going straight to the police. He concealed the native's cage, incase the police came to inspect the damage. Within minutes the tent was cleared. The girls moved in.

Once inside, they looked around at the cages, now a little nervous.

"So...which do we let out first?"

"Not the tiger." Emma said as the creature lunged savagely against the bars of his cage.

"Obviously. I don't know what we'll be able to do with him. How about the peacocks? They're just birds after all."

"Okay." Emma headed towards them. "Wait." she paused. "What about the sun bear?"

"A bear? Emma you have utterly lost your marbles. Seriously, you're wackier than Uncle Jon." She frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I 'm not. He's desperate, gentle. Look at him. He's not trying to rip our throats out, he just wants out of that cement and iron contraption. Besides, if we let him go first, he may have a chance of escaping without all the coming commotion."

"Yes! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, because its stupid." Lane mumbled, but Emma didn't listen. She was far too busy fumbling with the keys nervously. Suddenly, there was a shadow cast upon the wall of the tent and the sound of scuffling of feet was close. Lane gasped and Emma dropped the keys. The head outside the tent jerked in their direction. The tinkling of the keys had caught whoever-it-was-out-there's ear. Covering their mouths so that they did not even breathe loudly, the girls retreated behind what appeared to be a curtain. It was not. Well, it was a curtain, but it was covering the cage of the "human beast"-or so the sign claimed. They backed up silently until their backs collided familiar softly with metal bars. At that exact moment Lane let out a most pitiful whine.

"Don't-turn-around." Emma whispered.

"Wasn't planning on it." came the wry reply from a petrified Lane.

They waited, barely daring to breathe, completely still, for the man who had entered the tent to leave.

'Don't see the keys.' Emma pleaded internally. 'Don't see the keys.'

'Don't eat me.' Lane pleaded internally. 'Don't eat me.'

They heard the tent flap close again, but Emma held her sister back. It could be a trick. Lane was shaking. Just then they felt something brush against their backs. There was a warm breath coming down on to their necks. As they gazed at each other, knowing that the tattooed and scared man was inched behind them, their eyes widened. Without regard to who may be waiting for them they jumped immediately from their hiding place. As the shaken young girls looked around the tent they found it-empty! For a second, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are the keys?" Emma was in a panic, digging pointlessly in the sand. Lane was still trying to catch her breath. The twin on her knees looked hopelessly up at her blank staring, wide-eyed sister. Seeing no help and feeling a twinge of guilt, she turned away. The glimmer of something caught her eye. The keys! The intruder had placed them on a brass hook at the back. She grabbed them and moved on with her plan.

"Wait! Emma we can't just do this, we...we have to go. The train! It's dangerous. We're running late."

"We'll work faster."

"Have you thought about where they'll go when we let them out? What about that man coming back with the police have you thought about that? Do you know what they could do to a thieves here? They'll hang us! Throw us in prison!"

"Could you rant a little quieter please, or they'll do that now."

"Dad won't be around to save us because he thinks we're in the bathroom ON THE TRAIN!"

"Shh.."

"We don't even have a back up plan, do we?"

"Sure."

"What's you're back up plan?"

"Run."

"Brilliant."

"Do you doubt my genius?"

"I am somehow inclined to answer 'Yes.'"

"Well, I'm going to free these animals. In the meantime, you can think of a better back up plan. Now, go and keep watch." Lane reluctantly edged to peek out of the flap. Emma moved toward the bear. It paced faster. She began to speak to it in a quiet, low voice, moving slowly and gracefully, as not scare it. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. They didn't have time to be afraid. She began to open the cage.

At the entrance, Lane looked away again. She couldn't watch. Instead, she peered outside at the masses of people moving around in the streets and listened to the sound of grunts from the bear and the clicking of the key in the padlock.

It squeaked as it came free and Emma opened it fast, to make sure she'd go through with it. No one creature or human breathed inside the tent. Outside, the endless stream of nosie persisted.

They were unaware of the danger feet away from them all.

The sun bear hesitated, unsure. It paced, it sniffed. It watched them. It took a step out, then back in, then out. Than, all at once, it fled the cage. Happy, it began to stretch and sniff the ground, real earth under its paws for the first time in years. Lane eyed the beast warily, but Emma, who was no longer afraid, headed to the next cage.

"Okay, now for the birds."

She went to the peacocks prison and unlocked the gate. It swung slowly open and the birds moved back in panicked voices.

"Wow. These guys are dumb."

"Well, maybe its like when a bird flew in the window at home. Let's just leave it open and they can get out when they feel like it."

Emma did so and moved to baboons. They screeched louder.

"Gezze shut it!" Lane whispered harshly. "We're trying to save you, you know, you great dumb ape."From a distance, quite subtlety the man was watching the girls free the beasts.

He wondered.

He hoped.

The baboons sprung free, leaped from their cage, screamed in relief, and bounded about the tent. Emma stumbled backward and tripped over a peacock. The animal made a disagreeable squawk. The other baboon yelled at it threateningly. The bear scurried to the back with another grunt. Soon everything was racing around and the girls were tumbling over them trying to usher them out of the tent. Finally, they began to get out. The twins could tell from the sound a panic and havoc in the streets outside. 'Good luck', they thought. Sweaty from the chase and aware of time gaining on them, both turned to the tiger, now pacing and scowling. Emma took one brave step forward and he hissed.

Lane gasped. "I don't think that one wants to be free. Let's leave it. He can eat the old guy if he wants."

"No, not yet."

"It's a tiger, Emma. A TIGER. T-i-g-e-r."

"We have to let the man out."

"Or we could just take our chances with the tiger."

"He's human, Lane. Or at least, I'm pretty sure he is."

"He's wild."

"Not yet." Emma approached the cage and ripped away the cloth covering it.

"Or we could leave it here, uncovered for the police to find, and make it back in time to catch the train."

"We will board the train today, Lane, I promise you. Now, come on and help me. This key sticks."

The man who had been at the back of the cage had silently moved forward and when the O'Connel girls finally got the lock to open, his scarred, coal face with its own menacing metal bars was just inches from their faces. They involuntarily gasped. Lane jumped back, actually scared now. Emma backed up as well, her nerve faltering. Lane looked at the natives face as he inspected the door before him. She became somewhat mesmerized. She didn't hear the low growl behind her as the man stepped forward and away from his bondage.

Suddenly, he lunged forward! At the same instant, she heard the roar of vicious tiger. Behind her it was lunging at her sister! Heading straight for her jugular. She just knew it was going to kill her. But before it did, the man Lane had so feared tackled it fearlessly to the ground. He grabbed at the beast's neck and struggled with it. Both girls covered their eyes. The wild cat was screaming. The pounding of the life and death struggle on the ground, along with the sound the huge man grunting and panting with the effort of holding the beast that had somehow got free, filled their ears. It filled their fast beating hearts with terror. Rattling of cage. ripping flesh. A suppressed yell of pain. After a few minutes of rough scrambling stopped and it fell silent in the tent.

Outside a war between peacocks, baboons, the sun bear, and the people was still raging. The girls opened their eyes. The man was standing-no towering- a good seven feet above them. The striped beast lay at his feet not moving. It mouth was open. It's terrible claws lay limply at its sides.

He had killed tiger with his bare hands. He had saved Emma's life in return for his freedom. He was as human as anyone they had every met and as brave as any they had ever heard of (this was saying something). They goggled up at him, wishing to tell him what they felt. He stared curiously back. They noticed blood dripping from his wounded arm onto the dry sand. Then, the odd group heard the patter of anxiously approaching footsteps. He bent down towards Emma, still frozen on the ground in shock. She squirmed, but he gently picked her up and placed her on her feet, glancing at the door as a way of saying 'They're coming'. He turned and left, moving in the opposite direction as the skittish crowd.

The girls hurriedly grabbed the keys from the floor, covered themselves in the cloth that had hidden the warrior's cage. They left without a word, heading outside, behind the orange cart, through the back entrance. Just as they left they heard the angry man enter and let out a loud yell of rage. Both barely suppressed a grin. In the peacock stampede going on outside in the market and the chaos the baboons were causing, the girls easily slipped out from behind the cart unnoticed and ran away.

Form behind them a shout rang through the bazaar: "Hey! You little demons! Come back here!" It came from the man whose animals they had stolen. Both small girls took off as fast as they could possible go. People cleared the way as they came racing through the narrow street. The crowd, unsure of what way to move in the current situation, blocked terrible man's pursuit. The littlest O'Connels prayed for time as they headed out of the city.


	5. They're Not Here?

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. The Mummy's not mine.

_**A/N: **Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm continuing this story for you and I hope you like it! In this chapter, the plot thickens._

**Chapter 5: They're Not Here**

Meanwhile, back on the train, after several minutes Evy had gone to check on the girls and found they were not in bathroom. Surprise. She looked around the isle and called for them out the window. When she found no sign of them she rushed back to the compartment to tell the already highly agitated Rick.

"What do you mean there not here?" he demanded, his low voice showing he was really growing angry with his daughters. Evy, on the other hand, was panicking.

"What if that horrible scum came on here and-and...oh Rick." she was really getting herself wound up now. Rick went to her.

"Uncle Jon and I can search the train and ask around on deck. They may have just wandered off again. They have a tendency to do that. They're probably fine." They left.

Rick sat down with Evelyn for a few moments in an attempt to calm both of them. It worked somewhat, but both were thinking that something did not feel right.

"Rick they wouldn't run off really, would they? Wander maybe, play a practical joke maybe, but not run too far, right?"

"I don't know, Evy. No, I don't think the girls would run away."

"Do you think that wicked slave owner with the turban had anything to do with this?"

"Whoa, Evy. We don't even know if they're missing yet! They could just be getting into something..."

"But if they are-?"

Rick sighed, "If they are that'll be the first place I look."

After a while, Jon and Alex returned empty handed. Rick sprung from his seat at the report that they were missing and headed to exhibit as he had told Evy he would. As soon as they got off the train (which was ready to leave), they heard the commotion of people returning from the market place. The talk was of a stampede. The group exchanged significant looks and headed in that direction without regard to the moving train, which still had their things on it. Ironically, as they headed to the bazaar, Emma and Lane arrived dizzy at the station just as the train pulled out.

"No!" Emma said.

"Come back!" Lane called in vain as they ran along side it. "Come back!"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Emma would have jokingly pointed out that the train would not listen. As it was, she did not feel like joking at all. The less hysterical of the twins stopped running and waited, looking for their compartment. As the window neared, Emma put up her last and most helpless attempt. She jumped at her parent's passing window, waving her hands wildly, and screaming her head off! It was no use, the curtain was closed.

They continued to run on anyway. It was futile, they knew, but neither was ready to admit they had been left. As they watched the speeding engine steam away, both young girls, very much alone, dissolved into tears.

Not so far away, in a certain tent in the, well, bizarre again, someone else was crying. Actually, two people were crying. The first was Evy, who was very distraught in having not found her girls. The second was the "ugly turban headed man". Rick was, despite protests, beating him rather thoroughly.

"Rick, Rick, Rick! Let him talk. Maybe he knows something." Jon pulled at his brother-in-law's arms and signaled for Alex to help him. Alex left his mother's side and, somewhat reluctantly, pulled his father of the owner of the...um, establishment.

"Where are they?"

"You attacked me! You bloody belligerent fool!" The man's heavy eastern accent was gone. He was British! What a scandal!

"You're British!" cried Jon, as we have already noticed.

"Oh- so they get their cleverness from you and their disregard for others from you." He said to Jon, then Rick. "The sneaking, spoiled little-" Rick cut him off with quick jab in the jaw.

"DO NOT TALK ABOU-"

"Were they here?" Evy interrupted her husband to inquire.

"You see those loud, boisterous peacocks of mine in the alleys, do you? And those squawking, mad baboons, did you notice the trouble they're causing out there? Well, did you? Tell me, did you happen to catch site of that large lumbering bear walking all around the panicking bazaar like he's not a care in the world? Huh?! Well, those are all **their **doing! Yes, your snotty little tykes were here alright! Causing absolute mayhem for the entire city and trying to RUIN MY BUSINESS!" he finished at an outright yell and ducked just in time to miss Rick's swipe at his head.

"Your business? And a fine business it is too!" Alex snapped sarcastically. "Trapping wild animals and stuffing them in tiny cages to be gawked at; not to mention you enslaved a native who, like it or not is a human being!" he was really beginning to lose his temper now.

"You've no idea what you're talking about, boy! That man was a savage."

"To you, maybe but-"

"No he was a wild, hostile, cannibal man that your little demons sprung free. I've had to notify the authorities. They're furious enough that the animals escaped. Now they got to catch a dangerous native to boot. Yes, and you can just guess where I'm sending the fine, can't you? For the fee for catching the man, the other beasts, and for compensation for my dead tiger-straight to you!"

"Look pal, I'm not paying for anything until I get my kids back." Rick spat at him.

"Tiger?" Evy asked.

"Er..." the man hesitated. Everyone present grew even more concerned. "The tiger is dead. On the floor, over there."

Alex and Jonathan's eyes widened in wonder as they each threw Rick a questioning glance. They peaked around the corner.

"Is that blood?" Rick asked.

"Where?" Evy practically screamed.

"Yes, but we believe it belonged to the native. Looks like he broke its neck. Unless your..um, children could pull that off I don't think the bit was from one their arms." It made sense really, but, all the same, every one gulped.

Breaking the dead silence, Evy spoke. "Well, it makes sense then. They must have slipped off the train at the last moment under the pretext of going to the bathroom so they could get over here and free the animals!" she explained enthusiastically.

"How would they do that themselves?" Jonathan asked in honest bewilderment.

"Little rats stole my keys, that's how!" the fraud offered vehemently.

"When would they manage...?"Alex began to wonder out loud.

"Of course! The hug!" Jon remembered. "When they hugged this old creep they were swiping his keys."

"Where on earth would they learn a dirty little trick like pick-pocketing?" Evy demanded. "Oh...Jonathan, you didn't!"

"Well," he laughed nervously. "It was only a joke, Evy."

"Where are they now?" Rick asked the man before them.

"I don't know! If I knew you think I want to hold on to them, troubles like that? No, sir. You couldn't pay me to take them off you're hands."

"If you're lying..." Rick lowered his voice.

"Absolutely not." He answered, looking him in the eye.

"Well, we better find them. Let's hurry back to the train station." The other turned to leave. "Oh and mister, send the bill to me, but include the price of the other animals. I'm buying the lot from you." with that, he turned and walked out of the tent. The man followed greedily.

"What if I say they're not for sale?"

"Name your price. But, like I said, if you're lying about my girls...I'll feed you to that bear."

"Alright, alright. You better find them quick. That fellow they let out is mighty dangerous!" he shouted over the crowd.

Evy pretended not to hear the conversation behind her and she pushed forward in the direction of the train station, but she did. At this last bit her eyes watered again deeply and she picked up her speed quite a bit. As she could no longer stand to hold back her tears she called for the girls and bolted for the train platform. As she took off, she heard the yell of Rick at the man's comment and the crash of a broken table behind her. She didn't look back.

_**A/N: **Well? Did you like it? If you did, tell me what you thought. If you thought it could be better, tell me how. I need more reviews than one per chapter this time, please!!_


	6. Consequences

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters. The Mummy's not mine. Don't sue me.

**A/N: **

To TicTac: Thanks for reviewing. I love reviews like I love chocolate (and trust me that is saying something). Anyway, I'm really pleased that you like the girls, my original characters. No one else has said how they felt about them and I'm glad they're okay. I hope this up-date was soon enough for you and please review again!

To Whiteling: Thanks for telling me what you want to see happen next. I will take that into consideration always. Keep reviewing!

Yeah more than one review per chapter! The more reviews I get, the more time and effort I put into making the story better for you. Ohh-and it makes me really happy.

This chapter has my favorite element : irony. It's pretty short but I am a super-fast up-dater. Is that even a word? Well, it is now.

**Chapter 6: Consequences**

As soon as Lane recovered from their crying after the train, she quickly turned to her sister and said: "What do we do now?"

Emma opened her mouth in shock. How was she supposed to know? Before she could answer, and before the other O'Connels could reach the train platform, a man nearby shouted: "Hey! You two! Aren't you the ones they're looking for?"

The twins exchanged significant looks and took off at a dead sprint out of the station.

"Hey! come back!"

He wanted to tell them that they're parents were still in the city trying to find them, but the girls assumed he meant the Cairo police were looking for them.

A few minutes later, the girls had reached the high outskirts of the town. Ironically, just then is when the rest of the O'Connels had reached the station.

Four pairs of eyes scanned the station eagerly, spying nothing. That is, until Alex o'Connel spotted the obvious.

"Where is the train?" he asked, his assumptions clear in his tone.

"Oh no!" cried Jonathan.

"We've missed the train? We've missed the train!" Evy was saying, the desire to kick herself evident in her voice.

"I'll check around. Maybe they're still here." Alex offered.

"Its alright, Evy."

"No, its not, Rick. They're on that train alone."

"We'll take the next one. Our stuff is still on there. They'll have money, I.D., reservations, clothes, and even Jon's snacks. They'll be fine until tomorrow. We'll call ahead and let the group there know what happened. We can telegram the site and get tickets for the next ride out right now."

Alex and Jon approached. Rick looked up, and Alex nodded a 'no.'

"Sorry old mum, no sign of them. They were here a few minute ago according to some women boarding a train down there so it looks like we just missed them." Jon reported.

"I bet they're confused." Alex said, thoughtfully. Then quickly added: "Confused, but fine. Safe and fine. Definitely not scared. Why would they be scared? Brave little things they are, and annoyingly stubborn. O'Connels with Carnahan blood in there too. They're probably raiding the kitchens with no one to halt their evil little plans."

Jon suppressed a grin which Alex let show. Rick raised an eyebrow and sighed, conceding the point. Evy rolled her eyes and sighed too, calming down. "Let's go get the tickets and wire Thebes."

"Right-O!" said Jon, enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, the girls were very confused. However, they were not fine, not safe, and were, in fact, very scarred. Rough Cairo evenings can do that to two lone 9-year-old girls. No, they weren't, in truth, feeling very brave or particularly stubborn. Actually, they wished, for possibly the first time in either of their lives, that they had just stayed put and behaved. If only they _were_ on that train with some plot for the kitchen and its delicious cream. If only...

It's a funny choice of words, isn't it? So far, 'if only' could have solved many problems for the O'Connel bunch. For instance, if only Alex had not taken the girls to the exhibit, or if only dumping water on the turban headed English fraud was enough for them. If only Rick and Evy had arrived in time to catch them in the market. If only the girls had arrived in time to catch the train or had stayed long enough to run into their parents. If only they could have known the truth.

While the girls sat on the high ground overlooking the city and its river, thinking that their parents were in Thebes without them, their family sat in the hotel looking at the city and the Nile thinking the girls were in Thebes without them. However, this is not the strangest part. No, its not even close.

Luckily, these girls were very intelligent. Watching the sunset from the poor outskirts, munching on fruit that had fallen from a careening orange cart, one of the girls spied something very, very interesting.

"Emma,"

"Huh?"

"What's that?" not daring to believe it.

"What's what?" her sister asked, without a hint of enthusiasm.

"_That." _Lane pressed.

"A train. And you call me mad..."

"What's it say?"

"Forget how to read Egyptian?"

"Just read it!" she was beginning to get exasperated.

"Who cares?" Emma finally shouted, angered. "We are alone, in Cairo, with no food, no money, and no way to get to Thebes!"

"That's right." Lane laughed. Emma sat down, wide eyes staring.

"You've really gone mad. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. Now if we ever find mum and dad, I'll have to explain a wacky sister as well."

"No! Read it, for goodness sake Emma, read it!"

"Okay!" Emma whipped around annoyed. "'Thebes: Supply Commuter." she read. "You happy?" Lane folded her arms and smiled smugly waiting for the sentence to sink in. Emma sat back down, then leapt back up. She grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook her. Her eyes were so wide they were practically popping out of her skull.

"Lane! Lane! T-t-that's, that's a train." Lane nodded.

"With supplies!" Lane nodded again.

"It goes, it goes, I mean it goes to Thebes?"

"Uh-huh." Lane smiled.

"Yes! YES!" Emma jumped up and down and high-fived her twin.

"I think we can sneak aboard in one of the supply compartments and ride to Thebes, get off, and find mum and dad."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Great minds think alike." both grinned ear to ear at their wit until a train whistle snapped them back into reality. "Let's go."

**A/N:** So...what did you think? You think it'll work?


	7. What Do You Mean They're Not There?

Disclamier: I wish I may, I wish I might/ own them but I have no right.

**A/N: I know I took to long on this chapter. It's a long one though. Its not my most exciting but if you review I'll give you an exciting one real soon... Oh-and thanks so much much to my previous reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Chapter 7: What Do You Mean They're Not There?**

As the morning sun rose in all its glory, no one noticed. The rest of the O'Connels were already awake and eagerly awaiting news of the arrival of the train in Thebes. At the table in the hotel, Jon, Alex, Evy, and Rick sat red-eyed over their morning coffee.

Evy was red-eyed because she had been up all night crying and worrying. Rick was red-eyed because he'd been up all night following the suspicious man around for signs that might mean he knew where his girls were. Alex looked equally exhausted from helping his dad and, well? Rick realized, he had now idea what his son had been doing last night. He looked over at him, wondering. Alex had gone off around midnight...

Jon's eyes were puffy and bloodshot as well, from looking for his nieces, worrying, and (let's face it) hitting the bar heavily.

They sighed and drank, both with a profound deepness. All was silent at the table that had, just a night ago, been the most lively in the restaurant. Just a night ago they had been complaining about the girls adventurous behavior and juvenile table manners. Just a night ago, well, ...

In Thebes, the archeologists and Egyptology students were very surprised. Although they checked the train top to bottom at least a dozen times, and successfully located all of the O'Connel's luggage, they found nothing of the twins girls. Shocked, they sent word to Cairo immediately.

"I can't stand this sitting and waiting any longer!" Jon exclaimed in an outburst of anxiousness.

"How long can it possibly be delayed?" Alex demanded with equal impatience.

Rick looked over to Evy who stared at the table and said nothing.

"We'll be on the train soon." Rick offered. "But I'm sure they're fine." He added quickly, although it reassured no one, not even him.

"Well this tense waiting is to much for me! I'm headed for another drink." Jon said with fervor. To everyone's great suprise, Alex got up as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rick asked, not moving, but raising and eye-brow.

"To the-" Alex hesitated. "No where." He sat back down. He began tapping on the table with his fingertips. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tip tip tap. Tip tip tip t-"

"Cut it out, would you?" Rick snapped a little more harshly than he meant to.

"Sorry." Alex grudgingly apologized. More time passed. Evy sighed. Even more time passed. Evy sighed again.

Finally, they heard the shrill sounding of the train's horn just off in the distance. All stood up quickly, joined at the door, and practically ran out to the train station. They were first on the train and sat restlessly in their seats the whole way. Evy stared out the window with silent tears in her eyes, dreaming of finding her daughters well and safe in Thebes and of finally being reunited with them. At her side, not one of the men in her compartment could sit still. Rick and Jonathan periodically took a swig from Jon's bottle while Alex tapped and rapped on various objects.

Little did they know, that as they sat on the train, a hotel employee was searching for the O'Connel family with word from Thebes. Her asked the manager who, aware of the situation, demanded to hear the message.

"They regret to inform you that, after thoroughly searching the train you indicated as the one your youngest children would be arriving on, they found nothing but your baggage. Stop. There was no sign of your girls and, according to those on the train, no one can recall seeing them aboard after it left Cairo. Stop. They want to know whether they should send your baggage back or leave it to wait for you there. Stop." He actually waited for an answer.

"Sweet Allah, help us." His face fell in time with his jaw. This was not possible! "Go-quickly-to the station and find these people! They must know their children are not there before they leave! Go. GO!" He watched the young man scurry away, confusedly. "If only they had waited..." he sighed.

Sitting on the train, Rick was slowly going mad. He stood up to find something to do, realized there was nothing he could do and sat back down. He looked over at Evy and took her hand. She looked at him and both tried to offer an encouraging smile. Both failed. Evy leaned into Rick.

Jon coughed and excused himself. Alex rolled his eyes but stayed put. He was secretly glad he had missed this part when he had been taken by Imotep.

Once they arrived, Evy, Rick, Alex, and Jon were the first to leave the train and they darted away, having no reason to wait for baggage. They did not even wait for a ride but began the walk to the dig site. Once they arrived there, they checked in at the makeshift office desk in a tent.

"O'Connel."

"O'Connel, really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, its an honor. But I thought you were delayed."

"Only an hour."

"Good. That-"

"Look we need to speak with Safara." Evy ordered impatiently. She had waited long enough to have her girls back in her arms.

"Right away, ma'am." the English student responded promptly and exited. They followed, and within minutes they approached a short turbaned Englishman giving orders to a group of workers at the base of a statue. It was Mr. Safara, of the Bimbridge scholars.

"O"Connel?" His eyes searched Rick uncertainly. Rick nodded.

"Have the girls arrived?" They all waited expectantly, like dogs looking for falling scraps at the feet of a small child.

"I don't under-" he paused, grimacing at the thought of having to give such news, "I thought you-, I mean, I sent word to Cairo. Did you not get my message?"

"What message?" Rick nearly growled. Behind him, both Jon and Alex shifted their eyes, not liking where this was going.

"I'm sorry, sir. I sent word just this morning that we the girls aren't here."

"What do you mean they're not here?" Evy demanded in her softest and lowest, dangerous voice.

"They did not come on the train."

"You didn't look hard enough." Rick accused.

"We searched everywhere. There was no sign. No one saw them. We have your bags in your tents on the site waiting for you."

"Maybe they came on another train. Did you have anyone search those?" Jon tried nervously.

"Yours was the first since this morning." He answered, shaking his head sadlly.

Rick let out a growl of frustration while Evy went pale. Alex kicked a spot of sand fiercely because there was nothing to punch.

"The bags." Evy said quietly, gingerly touching her husband's arm. He narrowed his eyes. Without warning, she took off across the desert.

"Evy?"

"Mum?"

"Evelyn? Evy?"

"Evy!" They hurried after her.

"Mum!"

She raced through the sand as fast as her legs would take her, with the others trailing behind. They only realized where she was headed when she arrived. The were at the tents Sahara had indicated as theirs.

She went right in without hesitation and began searching furiously for something. Rick, Jon, and Alex stood in the entrance, watching Evy with shocked expressions. She tore open a suitcase, looked at few things and threw it aside. The she threw two others to the other side of the room. Her son's eyes widened as the realization dawned. He darted forward to help her.

"What are you two doing?" Jon shouted at them, as they continued their vigorous search.

Alex stood up slowly. His hand were clamped around a pink traveling bag. The look on his face was as though he had latched onto the bracelet of Anubis-again. Suddenly, Rick realized what it meant: It was Emma's bag. The girls had never gotten onto the train!

A/N: They're catching on...but where are the girls? Review and I'll let you know soon. Hehehe, evil I know.


	8. Sunrise Aboard the Second Train

**Discalmier:** The Mummy does not belong to me. I love it though. I make not profit from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.

_**A/N: **I know I left this story on hiatus because few or no people showed interest, but I really liked it and already had some chapters prewritten so I thought I'd post them. If you used to read this: please forgive me for the gap in up-dates and continue to enjoy it. If you haven't read it yet, check it out. Things are just beggining! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 8: Sunrise Aboard the Second Train**

The sun rose slowly and lazily, catching the sky on fire like dry brush grass. The clouds were golden and blood red, a beautiful mix. Abnormally beautiful, but not abnormal; the sky looked as it had many mornings on their trips to Africa, Emma thought as she peaked out the crack in the door. Something, however, was not quite right.

No, something was dreadfully wrong. What exactly it was her groggy head could not yet surmise, but panic began to swell painfully in her chest. 'What is it?', she thought, as she raised her head slightly and rubbed her eyes clear. Then, she looked away from the bright light and saw it. The ground was moving. Not the ground that was speeding under the train but the soft, sunlight brown off in the immediate distance. It was not flowing in the gentle ruffles of the dessert, but swaying and waving. It wasn't sand. She gasped.

While at her side her sister stirred in an uncomfortable sleep, Emma scrambled to her feet. She grabbed the sliding compartment door and began to pull hard, trying to wrench it open. Lane heard, from inside her dreams, the louder 'click-clacking' of the train and the rusty hinges refusing to give. Emma grunted with the weight of the door, and Lane opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked in low morning voice.

"Help me with this, will you?" Without hesitation, although she was puzzled, Lane went directly to her sisters side and, together, they began to pry open the door. It came lose suddenly and Lane, who was further in, grabbed her twin's arm to keep her from falling out. Emma grabbed the side of the door and held on tight. The view took their attention at once.

The moving ground was grass; tall, swaying savanna grass. There was no sand, nor any temples (even at a distance), or even camels. This could only mean one thing: this was not the dessert.

"We're definitely not in Cairo anymore."

Her eyes searched the horizon for anything familiar. She half expected the surroundings to change in an instance and the Nile to come in sight, or a Magi warrior to ride towards them on a gallant black horse. No such things decorated this horizon. Thebes was no where near. Trees and spring-footed impalla dotted this horizon. It was beautiful horizon, but it was the wrong one. They were on the wrong train.

"Oh-My-Lord!" Lane breathed. Emma cringed. This was all her fault. What would her sister say?

"It's beautiful!"

'Huh?' Emma tore her eyes away from her waking dream to through Lane a questioning glance.

"Yes, but it's not Thebes. Not even close. I've gotten us on the wrong train. We missed our train and now we're lost in Africa."

Lane did not say a thing. She just looked at her sister. 'What does she want?' Emma thought. Then, all of the sudden, she burst into tears.

"No, no no, no NO! Absolutely not! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FALL APART NOW! WE ARE BOTH IN THIS MESS! We are **_both_** lost in the God-knows-where, Africa. We both miss everyone equally. We are both in equally huge trouble. You are not going to cry and leave me to try and figure this out! LIKE IT OR NOT-We are in this together!"

Lane promptly shut up and looked at her sister. She stopped her pity-party and drug in a rugged breath.

"You mean: _'At least_, we're in this together.' Don't feel bad, Emma. I chose to come. I got myself into this, but I'm glad we did. Even we are in God-only-knows, Africa. We freed the animals, the man, and we got our own adventure. And I don't know about you, but I prefer this view on this rickety old train to that from atop a smelly camel looking at expanses of sand."

Emma gave her a hard stare and then a big hug. Lane could be absolutely amazing when the time called for it (no one knew this better than Emma) and trust me, it called for it.

As they broke the hug, both girls turned to watch what was left of the sunrise and the passing grass. For acres and acres the savanna stretched. Here and there would pop up the most amazing things they'd ever seen. It was much like the safari Emma had always dreamed of. They saw a herd of elephants, trumpeting in the distance, their big black forms moving together majestically across a water hole. A while latter, masses upon masses of wildebeests ran from the sprinting cheetahs who were so fast and so yellow they were almost invisible. Over a river the train roved on, overlooking wading hippos with their great big mouths open in the green water weeds. The stench was nothing short of terrible.

They sat just back from the edge of the compartment and began to plan. They decided to wait until the train stopped and find a telegram or post office to send a letter to Thebes. Then, their parents would know where to come get them. It was simple; it was brilliant; it was another plan that would not quite pan out.

**A/N: **_Any reviews would be apprecaited. I'd like to know if anyone would be interested in me continuing to post the rest. Thanks so much for reading! _


End file.
